Cutscenes
This is a list of all the cutscenes that can be accessed in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Custom Night. Opening Cutscene The Opening Cutscene is an opening cutscene in FNaF: Sister Location. This plays every time the player starts the game for the first time. This could also be replayed by editing the save files. There is a voice that speaks in the opening cutscene. It is believed to be a band member speaking to William Afton about certain features of the animatronics, though Afton doesn't properly answer the band member's queries. Dialogue Mystery Board Member - There’s no doubting what you’ve achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don’t fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those ---- William Afton – She can dance, she can sing! She’s equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream. ---- Mystery Board Member – With all due respect, those aren’t the design choices we were curious about, Mr Afton. The Immortal and The Restless The Immortal and The Restless is a mini soap-opera TV series found in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. An episode of this series appears after each shift is complete (Except for Night 3). Each episode is typically about the troubles of a vampire and his spouse, in a struggle with their love relationship. This is not seen in the mobile version. Night 1 Narrator: Another day, another dramatic entry in the lives of Vlad and his distressed mistress! Where will they go? What will they do? All of that and more happening now! Vlad: Clara, I tell you, the baby isn't mine! Clara: Count, I tell you that it is! You're the only vampire I've ever loved! And the baby turns his bottles into powdered milk. Vlad: That doesn't mean anything. Clara: He sleeps on the ceiling fan! Vlad: Upright, or upside down? Clara: What does it matter? You NEED to be part of your son's life! Vlad: I'm an old man, Clara! I can't be a father! Clara: Well, then, at least pay your child support, you deadbeat! Narrator: Will Vlad and his distressed mistress find common ground? Tune in next time! ---- Night 2 Narrator: As the sun sets, so also does another chapter in the saga of love lost, between Vlad and his distressed mistress. Can they be reconciled? Can their love rise again? That and more! Happening now. Vlad: Clara, the baby isn't mine! Clara: It is, Vlad! They had trouble catching him in the nursery today. Vlad: So what? Lots of kids get hyper and run around and stuff. Clara: They had to knock him out of the air with a broom! Vlad: I have to go. Clara: They're going to dock your paychecks. Vlad: They can't do that, I'm a vampire. I don't get paychecks! Clara: You work the graveyard shift at the Fry Me Taco. Don't lie to me! Narrator: Oh the humanity! When will the heartbreak end? When will these two ships passing in the night rekindle their long lost love? Tune in tomorrow to find out. ---- Night 4 Narrator: As the moon rises, so also rises the tension between sworn lovers. Vlad: Clara, it's not my baby. Clara: Vlad, you suck. Vlad: Wait, was that a vampire joke? That was sooo lame, Clara, like I've never heard that a million times. Clara: Okay, well how's this, I'm taking the car! Vlad: The joke's on you! It's a rental. Clara: Well the joke's on you. I set the thermostat to 90 before I left. Vlad: Good, I like it warm. Clara: Good! Because I also set the house on fire! Narrator: How will it all end? The passion! The tension! The intrigue! Tune in tomorrow for the exciting conclusion. ---- Night 5 Note: This episode only happens during the Fake Ending. Announcer: As the trees sway in the wind, so also do emotions sway between star-crossed lovers! Vlad: You burned down my house?! Clara: You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there. Vlad: I may be undead, but you're heartless. Clara: You need to see your son! Vlad: The baby isn't mine! Clara: He ate the cat! Vlad: Sounds like something he got from your side of the family! Clara: Well, then, I'm keeping the diamond ring. Vlad: The joke's on you! I found it in a kids meal! Clara: You bought a kids meal? Oh, Vlad! Vlad: Clara! Narrator: As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers and more. Purple Guy Cutscenes You'll access a cutscene every time you finish a very hard preset on Custom Night. # In the first cutscene, Eggs Benedict looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. # In the second cutscene, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. # In the third cutscene, Eggs' skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. # In the fourth cutscene, Eggs' skin becomes a darker greenish-brown. His eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. # In the fifth cutscene, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past cutscenes, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him now looks very concerned. # In the sixth cutscene, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile, and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him, and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. # In the last cutscene, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Every one around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and Eggs gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. ---- Ennard saying "You won't die." ---- Michael regurgiating(puking out)'' Ennard.'' ---- The music that plays in the Michael Afton cutscene. ---- Michael's Cutscene In this cutscene, a character named "Michael" is speaking to his father. It appears to be set in the burnt down "Fazbear's Fright" location from FNaF 3. '''Dialogue Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. '''I'm going to come find you.''' Gallery 1252.png|A side view of Circus Baby in the cutscene. 1253.png|A full view of Circus Baby in the cutscene. 424.png|WARNING! Intro.gif|Opening cutscene animated. Background1.png|The background from one of the episodes. 2238.png|The background of one of the episodes. ChildSouls.png|The Intro of one of the Episodes. TuneTomorrow.png|The Ending of Episode 2. I&R ep2.gif|Episode 2 of the Immortal and the Restless. GreenManWave.gif|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, waving. OrangeManWave.gif|1 of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, waving. 3231.png|One of the green-shirted people in Michael Afton's Cutscenes, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. 3243.png|One of the orange-shirted people in Michael Afton's Cutscenes, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. 3251.png|One of the green-shirted people in Michael Afton's Cutscenes, hiding behind his house out of fear due to Michael's decaying body. 3252.png|One of the orange-shirted people in Michael Afton's Cutscenes, hiding behind his house out of fear due to Michael's decaying body. AftonWalk1.gif|Michael Afton in his respective Cutscene, no signs of his body decaying. AftonWalk3.gif|Michael Afton in his respective Cutscene, his body a little bit darker, representing slight decay. AftonWalk4.gif|Michael Afton in his respective Cutscene, with his skin turning green representing decay. AftonWalk5.gif|Michael Afton in his respective Cutscene, his body turning solid purple, representing much decay. AftonWalk6.gif|Michael Afton in his respective Cutscene, his skin darker purple, representing much decay. AftonGlitch.gif|Twitching. Regurjating.gif|About to regurgitate Ennard. AftonPuke.gif|Michael Afton spitting Ennard out of his body. AftonFall.gif|Michael Afton falling after spitting Ennard out. AftonLay.png|Michael Afton resting or laying after spitting Ennard out. AftonReawake.gif|Michael Afton possessing his body and coming back to life. Tumblr inline ohvg4rfcbX1sxk5e7 500.gif|Michael's Re-Awakening, extended. Zomble.png|Him standing up after his re-awakening. SLEnnardGuts.png|Ennard in Michael Afton's Cutscene EnnardBarf.gif|Ennard coming out of Michael Afton's Decaying Dead Body. EnnardEyes.gif|Ennard's Eyes showing up in the sewers. MinigameHouse.png|One of the houses that appear in Michael Afton's Cutscene 3247.png|Another house that's in Michael Afton's Cutscene 3245.png|The sidewalk in Michael Afton's Cutscene (The same picture repeats for the whole sidewalk) 3250.png|The sewer in Michael Afton's Cutscene 3249.png|The Bushes as seen in the foreground in the Michael Afton Cutscenes. 1583.png|The bushes as seen in the background of the Michael Afton Cutscenes. 3253.png|Stairs on Michael Afton Cutscenes. 3248.png|One of the bushes as seen in the Michael Afton Cutscenes. 8mMzECA.png|The final frame of Michael's cutscene, brightened for clarity. Fazbear'sFright.png|Fazbear's Fright after the Fire, Brightened for clarity. SpringtrapMagic.gif|Springtrap at the end of the V. Hard Golden Freddy Cutscene. SpringtrapCutscene.png|Springtrap seen without the background. FFCutsceneWood.png|What's Left of Fazbear's Fright(Notice in the bottom right a red house roof). FFCutsceneCloud.png|The Smoke Clouds that show up in the Golden Freddy cutscene to show that its after the Fire at Fazbear's Fright. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 5 Category:Custom Night-exclusive